Sueños extraños de un tonto enamorado
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock entra en una ola de sueños, a cuál más extraño, en los que confirmará que lo más importante de su vida ya está con él. Johnlock. Pareja establecida. Serie de drabbles para el reto "Extrañas Parejas", perteneciente al foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. La antesala del sueño

** Sueños extraños de un tonto enamorado.**

**Ch. 1 La antesala del sueño.**

**o.o.o**

— Iré a preparar el desayuno — creíste escuchar medio dormido, con los ojos entreabiertos, cegados por la luz.

Era John, haciendo lo que hacía cada mañana y el resto del día, mimarte. Y tú, por supuesto, no ofrecías ninguna resistencia.

Viste, un poco difuso, cómo desaparecía tras la puerta con tu bata azul. Se veía hermoso de cualquier forma, pero tu bata le daba un toque, cómo decirlo, más excitante, si eso era posible.

Te cubriste con las sábanas y te quedaste bajo ellas, notando cómo tu calor corporal se disparaba por tus mejillas. Y dejaste ganar al sueño, porque nunca estaba de más ver a John también mientras dormías.


	2. La no tan dulce Molly

** Sueños extraños de un tonto enamorado.**

**Ch. 2 La no tan dulce Molly.**

**o.o.o**

Pero no fue con John con quien te encontraste, sino con Molly, la dulce y retraída Molly.

Estabais en un salón demasiado barroco, con una decoración algo estrafalaria _- corrección mental, muy estrafalaria -_ para tu gusto.

Como siempre, ella te colmaba de atenciones y ¿besos? Sí, muchos besos y en todas partes. ¿Cuándo se había convertido esa chica tan tímida en alguien tan atrevida? Desconcertante.

Veías perfectamente hacia dónde iba esa situación, _- era obvio, a la cama -_ , y no podías permitirlo. John era tu único amor, el único con acceso a tu corazón; y ella no era John. Por eso la apartaste de tu cuerpo y corriste hacia la puerta. Porque tu hogar estaba lejos de ahí.


	3. El amargo Moriarty

** Sueños extraños de un tonto enamorado.**

**Ch. 3 El amargo Moriarty.**

**o.o.o**

Y apareciste en un apartamento un tanto oscuro con olor a sangre mal limpiada. _Fantástico_, pensaste. A este paso no ibas a volver pronto a casa.

Alguien surgió entre la penumbra; alguien no desconocido para ti. Se acercaba a paso lento y decidido, y te viste sin saber qué hacer. ¿Huir?, ¿quedarte?, ¿desaparecer?, _- ojalá -_ .

- Sherlock Holmes, qué honor tenerte en mi casa - la amargura de su voz era comparable al vacío de su corazón, o al menos, eso creías tú.

Diste un paso atrás cuando estuvo a un palmo de tu rostro, y otro más cuando lamió tu mentón, sintiendo cómo las náuseas querían abrirse paso. El suelo cedió bajo tus pies y caíste, viendo esa sonrisa cruel cada vez más lejos.


	4. Blanco marca Adler

** Sueños extraños de un tonto enamorado.**

**Ch. 4 Blanco marca Adler.**

**o.o.o**

Abriste los ojos en el centro de una inmensa habitación blanca. Al principio creíste que te hallabas en un hospital, pero descubriste que _- definitivamente -_ no lo era cuando ella entró por la puerta; La Mujer.

Llevaba un uniforme de enfermera que dejaba ver más de lo que te apetecía, aunque, francamente, no te apetecía ver nada suyo. Pestañeaste una décima de segundo y ya se encontraba a tu lado. Imposible; aunque nada lo fuera.

Mordió tu labio inferior con voracidad y sin cuidado, haciéndote sangrar, manchando tu cuerpo. Por supuesto, estabas desnudo.

No era lo que querías; nunca lo fue, si aún existía alguna duda. No podías moverte, no podías alejarte para siempre. Y todo se volvió borroso tras una punzada en tu antebrazo izquierdo.


	5. Anderson el Tiranosaurio

** Sueños extraños de un tonto enamorado.**

**Ch. 5 Anderson el Tiranosaurio.**

**o.o.o**

Y ahora, ¿dónde demonios estabas, aparte de cansado de tanta vuelta y con ganas de volver a casa?

El lugar no te era conocido, eso seguro. Jamás habías estado en ese _cuchitril_ con forma de salón. Un sofá, una mesa baja, una televisión y..., ¿un Tiranosaurio Rex hasta el techo? ¿En serio? ¿Quién podía tener algo así a la vista? Tus dudas se disiparon en cuestión de segundos al oír un histriónico cántico medio ahogado por el agua de la ducha al caer.

— Soy Anderson, el mejor forense del mundo entero. Soy Anderson...

Tu sueño, porque estabas seguro que todo eso no podía ser verdad, era más que extraño; era una locura en potencia. Y Anderson era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Y con la ventana tras de ti, decidiste tirarte por ella.


	6. Una verdadera suerte

** Sueños extraños de un tonto enamorado.**

**Ch. 6 Una verdadera suerte.**

**o.o.o**

Despertaste sobresaltado en una cómoda cama; tu cama. Por fin en ella. Nunca tu deseo de estar entre esas sábanas fue tan grande.

Estabas en pijama y sin sangre derramada. Tu labio estaba intacto, pero tu corazón seguía latiendo desbocado cuando John entró con el desayuno en una bandeja, y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche al verte así.

— ¿Un mal sueño? — se sentó a tu lado y te acarició suave cerca de la comisura de los labios. Cerraste los ojos y besaste su mano, para volver a abrirlos y besar sus labios.

— Sólo fue un sueño — sonreíste aliviado, en un suspiro contenido hacía rato.

— Qué bueno que esto no lo sea - y cogió tus manos, haciéndote caer, entrelazando los dedos y besándote, una y otra vez.

Era tu vida, tu día a día junto a él. Y si para que nada cambiara tenías que dejar de dormir, dormir pasaría a ser historia. Porque no había nada más importante; nada, más que vosotros. Pero, seguramente, John te obligaría a seguir durmiendo. Una suerte que sea junto a él. Una suerte haberlo encontrado.

**o.o.o**

**¿Les gustó? ¡A mí me encantó escribirlo!**

**¡Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien leyéndolo!**


End file.
